komixfandomcom_el-20200216-history
ΚΟΜΙΞ 235
Γενικά Τον Ιανουάριο του 2008 κυκλοφορεί το ΚΟΜΙΞ #235. Κόστιζε 5,90€ και είχε 164 σελίδες. Ιστορίες του ΚΟΜΙΞ 235 #'Κολλημένος με το Χρήμα' The Case of the Sticky Money 20σελ {Σενάριο- σχέδιο:Καρλ Μπαρκς} με τον Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ. #'Επιστροφή στο Παρελθόν' Back to Long Ago 12σελ {Σενάριο: Στέφαν Πριντζ Πάλσον, Ουν Πριντζ Πάλσον- σχέδιο:Βίκαρ} με τον Ντόναλντ Ντακ. #'Το Κυνήγι των Εξελίξεων' The Paper Chase 2σελ {Σενάριο- σχέδιο: Ντον Ρόσα} με τον Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ. #'Περήφανα Γηρατειά' The Old Folks at Home 14σελ {Σενάριο: Κάρολ Μακ Γκρηλ, Πατ Μακ Γκρηλ- σχέδιο: Χοσέ Μασσαρόλι} με τον Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ. #'Τυφώνας με Φουστάνια' The Thundering Duckwoman 13σελ {Σενάριο: Πωλ Χάλας, Μπομπ Μαρθόλομιου- σχέδιο: Μπέατρις Μπόλστερ} με τον Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ. #'Για μια Χούφτα Φιστίκια' Nuts after Nuts 16σελ {Σενάριο: Γκορμ Τράνσγκάαρντ- σχέδιο: Βάντα Γκαττίνο} με τον Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ. #'Αθώες Περιστερές' The Beagle Boys and the Pigeon 8σελ {Σενάριο: Κόλιν Μπόστοκ Σμιθ, Λες Λίλλυ- σχέδιο: Ντάνιελ Μπράνκα} με τους Μουργόλυκους. #'Ένα Τσουβάλι Εκατομμύρια' Flying High 10σελ {Σενάριο- σχέδιο: Ουίλλιαμ Βαν Χορν} με τον Ντόναλντ. #'Ανταρσία στο Θησαυροφυλάκιο' Din in The Bin 12σελ {Σενάριο- σχέδιο: Κάρι Κορχόνεν} με τον Σκρουτζ. #'Όσα Φέρνει ο Άνεμος' Gone With the Wind 12σελ {Σενάριο: Πατ Μακ Γκρηλ, Κάρολ Μακ Γκρηλ- σχέδιο: Χοσέ Κολομέρ Φοντς} με τον Σκρουτζ. #'Οι Κρεμαστοί Κήποι της Λιμνούπολης' The Keeper of Babylon Gardens 12σελ {Σενάριο: Λαρς Γιένσεν-σχέδιο: Ρομάνο Σκάρπα} με τον Σκρουτζ. Περιγραφή ιστοριών του ΚΟΜΙΞ 235 #Οι Μουργόλυκοι κλέβουν ασύστολα τον θείο Σκρουτζ κι εκείνος χρησιμοποιεί μια σούπερ κόλλα για να τους πιάσει! #Ο Ντόναλντ επιστρέφει στο παρελθόν για να συναντήσει η Ούνα την φυλή της… #Ο Σκρουτζ ξεχύνεται στο κυνήγι της διαλυμένης εφημερίδας του! #Η Μάτζικα προσπαθεί να εκμεταλλευτεί το γεγονός ότι ο Σκρουτζ έχει μπει σε οίκο ευγηρίας, όμως δεν έχει υπολογίσει την δύναμη του αντιπάλου της… #Μια θεία του Σκρουτζ έρχεται να τον επισκεφτεί και η άγρια πειθαρχία της βάζει σε προβλήματα τον μεγιστάνα! #Ο θείος Σκρουτζ βρίσκει έναν νέο επαναστατικό καρπό και ξεκινάει να τον εκμεταλλευτεί όμως δεν έχει υπολογίσει τον ανταγωνισμό… #Οι Μουργόλυκοι προσπαθούν να κλέψουν την πρώτη δεκάρα του Σκρουτζ με το περιστέρι τους… #Ο Ντόναλντ κερδίζει μερικά εκατομμύρια, τα οποία όμως δεν μένουν στα χέρια του για πολύ! #Ένας φύλακας του θείου Σκρουτζ αποφασίζει να ζήσει μέσα στο θησαυροφυλάκιο παρά τις αντιρρήσεις του αφεντικού του…. #Ένας τυφώνας παρασύρει το θησαυροφυλάκιο του Σκρουτζ σε αλλουνού την γη και ο κροίσος θα κάνει τα πάντα για να το πάρει πίσω! #Ο Σκρουτζ αποφασίζει αν φτιάξει ένα εμπορικό κέντρο διακοσμημένο σαν τους Κήπους της Βαβυλώνας, όμως ο Ντόναλντ θα τα κάνει μπάχαλο… Αφιερώματα του ΚΟΜΙΞ 235 *'Η Ιστορία ενός ήρωα 'σελ.: Αφιέρωμα στον Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ, με αφορμή την συμπλήρωση 60 χρόνων από την δημιουργία του. *'Το Παρελθόν ενός ήρωα'σελ.: Άρθρο για το παρελθόν του Σκρουτζ Μακ Ντακ. *'Από τα κόμικς στα καρτούν'σελ.: Περιγραφή της κινηματογραφικής και τηλεοπτικής καριέρας του Σκρουτζ σε ταινίες και καρτούν. *'Ένας Δυναμικός Κροίσος'σελ.: Άρθρο για τις περιπέτειες που έχει ζήσει ο Σκρουτζ. *'Τα Κάλαντα του Μίκυ'σελ.: Αφιέρωμα στο καρτούν Τα Κάλαντα του Μίκυ. Gallery Εξώφυλλα Gr_kx_0235a_001.jpg Κατηγορία:ΚΟΜΙΞ Project Κατηγορία:Τα ΚΟΜΙΞ Κατηγορία:Συλλεκτικά ΚΟΜΙΞ Κατηγορία:Περιοδικά Κόμιξ Κατηγορία:Κόμικς που κυκλοφόρησαν το 2008 Κατηγορία:Νέα Ακτίνα Κατηγορία:Χρήστος Τερζόπουλος Κατηγορία:Χειμωνιάτικα τεύχη